Loving You
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: (TTnTT I've finally decided to delete my project "Love Songs" and just retain this chapter... It's much better that way than just letting it hang onto nothingness, ne?) He made a gamble and hurt the one that only truly matters... Can he still fix the damage done?


TF FanFiction T-F (Loving You)

^-^~ I decided to delete my project "Love Songs," and just retain this chapter... since it make a lot more sense than keeping the entire project hanging in limbo, ne? Once again, I ask for your continuous support and guidance here and my future projects. Enjoy! ^o^~*

Disclaimer: If Prince of Tennis was mine, I'd be in this big Arabian palace surrounded by a harem of gorgeously exquisite array of tennis players right this moment. Ohlala~! *o*

* * *

Song Title: I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You

Artists: Marc Anthony and Tina Arena

Live: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke

* * *

TF FanFiction T-F (Loving You)

Fuji stood still in one of the tennis club showroom, letting the all the soap and lather bubbles wash away. The warmth of the water had eased the tension of his muscles, but just the thought of being near Tezuka made Fuji wince with pent-up desire.

In clear contrast to the Tensai's willful amusement, his Buchou had been an absolute gentleman, respecting his decisions, not pressing him to deliver what they both know they wanted but never said. That wouldn't have been so bad, had he not clearly seen the sensual desire, the unassuming surprise, and forcedly hidden disappointment in those lovely hazel eyes the moment Fuji gambled his feelings and turned away. But he did see it, yet he still played. The charade didn't hold any deep meaning, and his virginity still remained virtuous, but he knew he had hurt his love in more ways than physically.

Restlessly agitated, Fuji whirled away from the provoking thoughts of his childish ignorance. The realization of how devotedly deep and true Tezuka's feelings for him drilled his heart with so much happiness and excitement, but he wanted - needed - to assure his lover that he felt the same with him. It was a daunting feat even for a Tensai like him, and felt as of he couldn't breathe. His heart began to pound; his skin felt tight; the walls around him seemed to be closing in, making the room that once eased his tension feel like a rigid cage. Unable to stand the feeling any longer, Fuji reached for his bath towel, wrapped it around his lower half, and quickly paced through the lockers - inhaling as much air his lungs demanded.

A few feet away from him stood Tezuka, his head held down, his back facing Fuji, and his hands braced against the opened windowsill. He was barefoot and wore a very thin white polo shirt over black slacks, and, despite the distance between them - thanks to the moonlight -, the Tensai could see the muscles in his wide shoulders and lean waist live with every slight shift of his weight.

The scene made the butterflies in his stomach flutter all about. Fuji felt his throat went dry, and clearly sensed the sudden throbbing of his underdressed manhood. His heart hurt - in a good way, he thought - from the way it raced and squeezed at the tension of his lover's posture. Yet he remained stuck to his ground for only Kami-sama knows how long, with all the heighten consciousness of the other's presence. Eventually, watching over Tezuka's seemingly serene figure wasn't enough, and the need to simply touching him became overwhelming.

He began walking towards Tezuka, much like a tennis ball being drawn into the Tezuka Zone. Desire whispered sweet promises, tempting him to keep going until his body is pressed against that handsome man's gleaming back - only his logical senses held him back, insisting that the great man before him deserved better. Deserved only the best.

"Tezuka..." Fuji called, standing at a mere arm's lenght from his Buchou.

Tezuka's head rose up, and turned his body to face the Tensai. Fuji noticed the slight shudder that went through him on the minuscule instant before Tezuka turned, but the arch of his eyebrow betrayed that he didn't look please. The Buchou looked him once over, removing one of his earphones, then asked, "what are you doing still wet and undressed?"

Fuji raised his gaze to level with Tezuka's, standing his ground. "I need to tell you something, Tezuka."

Tezuka was already shaking his head even before Fuji had finished. "Yudan sezu ni ikō, Fuji! Whatever it is, I'm positive you could tell me after you are dry and clothed decent."

Fuji isn't one easily discouraged. Plus, the sheen of perspiration licking Tezuka's creamy skin, the tautness waving his exposed chest, the effort Tezuka pulled together to control his breathing as his gaze stripped the Tensai all over, further stimulated his stance. "No," the Tensai refused softly, "I don't think it can."

Tezuka felt the urge to rub his temples, but sighed instead over Fuji's stubbornness. "Fuji-"

The Tensai narrowed the distance between them, enough that he could reach up and press his fingers over his lover's lips. "I want you, Kunimitsu. Please make love with me."

Tezuka's body went as still as a marble statue. His hazel eyes locked onto Fuji's cerulean orbs, not wavering even as the Tensai gently stroked along the strong lines of his jaw. He blinked once, then cleared his throat. "What did you say?"

Fuji's eyes shined alluringly, teasing Tezuka's form into submission. He whispered to his Buchou's ears the words he so desired to be real. "Make hot, wild, passionate love with me, my dear Mitsu, and drive my everything senseless~"

Tezuka remained frozen on the spot for a few more seconds, before he slowly let his held-in breath out, snaked his arms around Fuji's slim waist and pulled the Tensai's body into his - eliminating whatever remaining distance separated them just moments ago. He smile that beautiful smile reserved only for Fuji's eyes, and was relieved to say, "I was beginning to think you'd never ask." Bending his head toward the beauty before him, he claimed those sultry apple-red lips with his own. He slid window close, locked the door, and turned off the lights somewhere along the the kiss.

Magical blissful madness surged the atmosphere the moment their lips touched. Fuji's body felt like the the blazing forest fire overrun by the raging molten lava. He molded himself against Tezuka's well-built body, clasping the flawless silver satin texture of his skin, those flat planes and rounded curves of muscle in his chest and arms, the sleek power of his legs as his Buchou pulled him into he cradle of his thighs. Everything else vanished, and they became each other's universe... They breathed as one, as their heart beat as one. They rhythm raced another bar as Tezuka slid his hand lower and gently squeezed the sensitive curve of Fuji's firmly rounded bottom. The Tensai whimpered in pleasure and pressed himself even closer to his lover, causing the latter's testosterone level soaring out of control.

Tezuka's moist lips and luscious tongue were still busily fused with Fuji's, when he pulled his Tenshi over his pulsing erection as they sat onto the cushioned bench. Fuji barely noticed the change in their position, but he is well aware of how consciously his body responded to Tezuka's every touch - which, by now, his barely covered lower half was lustfully straddling over his Buchou's bulging strength.

Then the Tensai felt his face soothingly cupped by those godly palms, before Tezuka planted adoring kisses over his cheeks, temples, and forehead. "Are you sure, Syuusuke?" the tousled-haired youth asked, hinting that last chance they could stop.

Tenderness flooded Fuji's countenance, for behind the calmness in his lover's voice, the Tensai felt the slight tremor in his hands. "Yes, Mitsu," was his definite answer, "I am sure."

"Very well, Syuusuke." Tezuka wore a very pleased smile, as he carefully shifted their position so that Fuji is now laid underneath him. He took a step back, admiring the ravishing vixen before him, as he slip off his polo, unwound his his waist buckles and stepped out of his pants and undergarment. His music player had slipped off together with his clothes, the skullcandy earphones unplugged, and music played audibly stimulating their sensual nerves.

.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*

Fuji's breath lodges in his throat as his lover's erection geysered before his eyes - unobscured and uncensored in every way. As it is, the Tensai's marveled at the most magnificent, exceedingly impressive, realized impossibility that is Tezuka.

:{0}: Moon so bright,  
:{0}: Night so fine,

Tezuka ever so slowly peeled the bath towel off Fuji's ambrosial body, licking his lips with breaming urges. The Tensai glanced up to his beloved, finding his hazel eyes flaming gold with desire and looking amorously at him. He leveled with Tezuka's gaze, intensely watching his every move, seducingly tempting...

:{0}: Keep your heart  
:{0}: Here with mine

"My Tenshi, do you realize how beautiful are? How perfectly ideal?" Tezuka brushed his thumb over the perked tip of Fuji's left nipple. "How much I desire for you? How much I hungered to make you mine?"

:{0}: Life's a dream  
:{0}: We are dreaming

Tezuka glided his hands over Fuji's glistening exposed skin, making the latter's knees nearly buckle. Instinctively, the Tensai stealth forward clutching his lover's broad shoulders for support, only to jolt a shiver as he felt his Buchou's masculine length pressed firmly against his stomach. "Saa, I can't really imagine... Show me, make me feel your love, Mitsu~"

:{0}: Race the moon,  
:{0}: Catch the wind,

The Buchou's response was midway between a groan and a chuckle. His hands gently weaves through the Tensai's honey-brown locks, as he tipped this angel's face to his and kissed those sultry lips once more. The kiss was tender, teasing, full of mutual understanding, and promised of the most precious 'first' of their entire life.

:{0}: Ride the night  
:{0}: To the end

Tezuka ran his hand down the silken valley that defined Fuji's spine, urging him closer, and savoring the celebratory drumbeat of desire running wild in his senses. His angel's entirety had brought heaven on earth, and it was enough to blow control off his system.

:{0}: Seize the day,  
:{0}: Stand up for the light

He released the kiss from their swollen lips... He kissed the sensitive skin just beneath Fuji's right ear... Kissed the slender line of his lover's neck... Then proceeded to suckling the beauty possessively. Lightly licking just the tip of his nipple... then sucking gently... then working the erect bud with his teeth... carefully increasing the pressure until Fuji began rubbing himself in tight little rounds, moaning for release. "Mi- Oh~ Mitsu~"

:{0}: I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
:{0}: If that is all in life I ever do

"Hush, love, there's no need to hurry," Tezuka assured with his low husky voice. He, then, turned his attention to the other bosom, and was filled with an almost primitive satisfaction as he noted that nipple already swollen and tender, awaiting for his mouth.

:{0}: Heroes rise,  
:{0}: Heroes fall,

Fuji whimpered pleasurably. Tezuka's doing made him feel so good - Kami-sama, it feel oh so very good! -, but with every play of his mouth grew another unsatiated tension. Pressing himself harder against Tezuka made his treasure trove slick with amorous need, yet he still desired more of him.

:{0}: Rise again,  
:{0}: Win it all

With an inaudible snapping sound, Tezuka release Fuji's nipple, gently gripped his shoulders and eased him up. His hand slid down Fuji's chest feather-lightly, teasing ever nerve and muscle in the Tensai's body. His warmth drifted down even further, coming to rest just a wee bit above Fuji's blossomed shaft. The Tensai held his breath as his love spread his right hand over his erection, working his magic with every stroke sending Fuji's mind blank of anything other than of Tezuka.

:{0}: In your heart,  
:{0}: Can't you feel the glory

Swallowing the unrivaled delicacy offered only by his eccentrically perfect boyfriend, Tezuka tasted it, savored it, lavished it, sucked it to the very hilt. The pulsing desire running through Fuji's aroused figure, did nothing but increase Tezuka's unquenchable appetite for the Tensai.

:{0}: Through our joy,  
:{0}: Through our pain,

Fuji's hands ran through Tezuka's tousled hair, messing it adoringly, as he guided his lover's mouth onto his pleasure points. "Oh~ Kami-sama! S-so good~" The Tensai manage to voice his satisfaction to Tezuka's masterful skill. "A-ah~ ooh~ Mitsu!" Tezuka's mouth was sending tides and tides of ecstasy, bursting with heated ardour, indulging Fuji's climax. "I- oh~ Kami-sama! I'm-I'm coming~!"

:{0}: We can move  
:{0}: Worlds again

Fuji essence tasted so thick, so pure, so sweet in Tezuka's mouth! He swallowed everything that sprang from his lover's erotic fountain, and tasted every intricate truth, sacrifice, longing, desire, fierceness, devotion, affection - and all the wonders words couldn't contain - of Fuji's love. Tezuka tasted Fuji's love... and, now, he desired to feel it as their bodies becomes one...

:{0}: Take my hand,  
:{0}: Dance with me

Tezuka lifted himself up to face his lover once more, cerulean gems sparkling with unearthly grandeur. Fuji initiated a kiss, soft and chaste but no sooner escalated into a titillating dance of tango,  
- druggingly irresistible, sensually addictive. With a fever of heat spread like wild fire throughout his body, the Tensai snaked his arms around Tezuka's neck and hoisted himself up, locking his legs around his lover's waist. His action obviously surprised his Buchou, but recovered fast enough to realize what Fuji drove for. Tezuka growled fiercely low in his throat, then succumbed to wrapping an arm beneath the Tensai to brace him, all the while lifting his lithe body inclinedly and deepening their kiss.

:{0}: I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
:{0}: If that is all in life I ever do

Fuji felt the broad determination of Tezuka's manhood pleading entrance into him as his Buchou's tongue darted possessively into his mouth. Excitement, anticipation, and need clapped through he Tensai's body like chasing thunder and lightning, deepening the ache pulsing at his core. His body melted in Tezuka's heated touch, loosening his hold on the latter's neck, then... He felt him... Fuji felt his beloved slipped shallowly inside him. "Yes, Mitsu~ Oh, yes~"

:{0}: I will want nothing else to see me through  
:{0}: If I can spend my lifetime loving you

"Calm down, Syuusuke," Tezuka soothed, as he cupped his tempter's irresistible beauty. Then, touching their forehead together, he whispered tenderly, "I don't want to hurt you, love..."

:{0}: Though we know  
:{0}: We will never come again

Tezuka's rasp voice plagued Fuji's heightened senses. "You won't," he assured him breathlessly. "You couldn't... I... I want you, Mitsu~ Inside me... Now!" And with trembling hands, he threaded his hands through Tezuka's thick, caramel-brown tousled hair, pulling the teasing distance between close. "Onegai~", the Tensai pleaded, before he breached his mouth with his tongue - slowly, thrilling, thrusting - setting their blood on fire.

:{0}: Where there is love,  
:{0}: Life begins

Tezuka stifled a sound of protest - or was it surrender? Either way, he responded with tightening his hold on the Tensai as he flexed his powerful hips forward. The motion made Fuji jerk as he felt a brief, unexpected surge of pain, as Tezuka slid deeper into him... then a stinging discomfort as his body adjusted to accommodate the magnificence pressed onto his body. The following pulsing nudge came more bearable, increasing the drugging sensation of Tezuka's warmth... Those supple lips caressing his own... The sensual friction of his nipples rubbing against his love's hard chest... And the strong sense of belongingness and security he felt being in Tezuka's arms... "M-more~", Fuji demanded impatiently.

:{0}: Over and over again

A shudder of unexpected excitement rushed through Tezuka, shaking both their countenance. Then, he bent his knees and pushed deeper, and deeper still into Fuji. Their lips never parting from the arousing desire. The slow and graduating carnal pulsing seemed to last forever, leaving both of them trembling and out of breath. Finally, fully indulged into Fuji's haven, Tezuka forced his mouth away from Fuji's to splinter kisses over his cheeks and eyes. "Are you alright?" he mummered.

:{0}: Save the night,  
:{0}: Save the day,

"Hmmn~ Yes, love," Fuji answered, his focus centered on the tingling sensation of having Tezuka inside him. "Don't stop..."

"You know I won't," Tezuka smiled satisfied with his boyfriend's reaction. He shifted his hold on Fuji's body, pulled back slightly, then gently rocked his hips. Heat flickered, expanded, flared... Conquered. He repeated the sensual movement until Fuji's body got used to it. "Mnngh-ah~ Oh~!" Fuji's moans encouraged Tezuka's resolution. Again he moved, settling with a steady phase... pumping into a rhythm that soon had Fuji rocking back and forth with him.

:{0}: Save the love,  
:{0}: Come what may

"Mn~ Mi-Mitsu~"

"Hn?"

"This... it's not-" Fuji inhaled, his voice shaking. "It's not enough! I- Oh~ I want... I need... Aah~ I need you!" He pressed himself harder against Tezuka, his fingers clutching the latter's back. "Deeper, Mitsu! Harder!"

"Ah~ As you wish, my Tenshi~" Tezuka tightened his grip onto Fuji to keep their bodies joined. He braced his legs, as he pulled out of Fuji's blossom.

:{0}: Love is worth everything we pay

The sudden emptiness caused Fuji to automatically lock his legs around Tezuka's waist. "Mistu~ No, please..."

"Shh..." Tezuka cooed, kissing Fuji's softly on the lips. He shifted his other hand, so that one supported his lover's bottom, while the other glided over the top of his thigh. Then, Fuji felt Tezuka's hand sliding inwardly, trudging on the swollen cavern of his need and rubbed ever so teasingly. "Uhmnn~ Ah~!" the Tensai cried out in surprised pleasure, to which Tezuka simultaneously dove hard to the hilt!

:{0}: I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
:{0}: If that is all in life I ever do

Again and again and again, they rocked together like there's no tomorrow. Defenseless against such hot, mindless delight, Fuji tightened himself around Tezuka, as the latter pumped vigorously into him.

:{0}: I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
:{0}: If that is all in life I ever do

Then, Fuji felt Tezuka stiffen inside his body... felt his lover's hands spasm against his hips... heard him groaned in exclusion. And for that one mind-altering moment, everything else ceased existence. Fuji felt his skin flushed... his back arched... his muscles crunched, as he is swept by a monumental explosion of pleasure! He felt every liquified drop of Tezuka brand him 'his own.'

:{0}: I will want nothing else to see me through  
:{0}: If I can spend my lifetime loving you

He felt the strong pressure of his beloved's hot wetness surging inside him, and the Tensai's body responded. Fuji's blossom contracted possessively around Tezuka's magnum stallion and rocked him in waves after waves of pleasure! Both moaned loudly in euphoric gusto as a second, even more magnanimous explosion bursted in full unexplored carnal pleasure! Oh, Paradiso~!

.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*

Fiji gladly bore Tezuka's considerable weight when he collapsed on top of him a few seconds after. Deep inside the Tensai knew, even as his lover drew his arms around him keeping the Tensai close as the Buchou rolled onto his side, that nothing will ever be the same. They stayed silently that way, calming their nerves after such thrilling feat.

"Have I told you how incredibly wonderful you are, Syuusuke?" Tezuka whispered adoringly.

Tezuka's heavenly breathe tickled Fuji's rose tinted cheeks. "Saa... I can't really remember..." Then, he turn to face his lover, sapphires radiantly glistening, and a genuine loving smile that could sink a million ships. The Tensai gently stroked Tezuka's hair with his fingers, feeling light-headed but at peace. "Have I told you that I love you, ne, Mitsu?"

Tezuka went still, his ember-studded hazel eyes searching his lover's admittance. Then, he propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at his Tenshi. "Do you really mean that?"

Fiji gaze never left Tezuka, and assured his lover of his devotion. "Yes, my love, I do."

"Then, let me hear those undying words again, Syuusuke," Tezuka asked, as he gently kissed Fuji on the forehead.

"I love you, Mitsu," Fuji whispered in tenderness and affection, his eyes focused on Tezuka's lusciously swollen lips. "Only you, now until forever!"

"As I, Syuusuke," Tezuka responded, rewarding Fuji with a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love only you, now until forever!"

They snuggled closely, sharing the most pleasurable body heat under the moon's gracious luminosity. Savoring the memory of the 'first' of their many more successfully happy future together. Hearts beating in one melody... Love...

But, for now, they silently await the time they must decent themselves - and the facility - out of the tennis club room... ^-*~

.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*. Love Never-ending .*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.


End file.
